Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a damping mechanism of the exercise machine, and more particularly to the damping mechanism which is provided with means to add a buffer to the damping mechanism, so as to prevent sharp impact between antagonistic forces.
The conventional exercise machine comprises a damping mechanism which is used to provide a damping force to act in opposition to the force exerting on the machine by an exerciser, thereby resulting in a body-building effect. The damping mechanism of the conventional exercise machine is defective in design in that it is not provided with means to prevent sharp impact capable of inflicting bodily injuries on a user of the machine.
It is therefore the primary objective of the present invention to provide an exercise machine with means to add a buffer to a damping mechanism of the exercise machine, thereby making the exercise machine relatively safe to use.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by an exercise machine comprising a body-building structure and a damping mechanism. The body-building structure is used to accommodate the body parts of an exerciser, while the damping mechanism is used to provide a damping force acting in opposition to the force which is exerted on the body-building structure by the exerciser. The damping mechanism comprises an actuating pulley, and a series of weighted pulleys which are actuated to turn by the actuating pulley. The actuating pulley is in turn driven by the body-building structure, thereby serving as a buffer.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.